'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place
"'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" is the 17th episode of Season 5 and the 119th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds get invited to Jonny and Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party, but it turns out to be boring as nobody attends except for the Eds, Plank and Jonny. Eddy wants to leave, but Edd convinces him to have fun at the party for a bit to make Jonny happy. Plot Edd thinks he's heading for a sure-fire A on his "Nose-to-Brain Correlation" science project; he even has the habitually education-reluctant Eddy apparently interested by the wonders of the human body, or in this case, Ed's ability to sniff out a slice of pie at twenty paces! Edd shouldn't hold his breath though, or then again, maybe he should. Eddy is soon bored and the gym bag he's waving around is looking pretty darn whiffy, although Ed, of course, seems to find it quite a charming noseful. Poor Edd; before he can plot, plan, calculate, never mind correlate, his project's ruined. Yep, it's business as usual in Peach Creek Jr. High. Or is it? No, something's definitely up. In this case it comes in the shape of casual Jonny 2x4 who's busy handing out acorn-shaped invites for Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party to everyone (even though Edd claims to Jonny that Arbor Day is six months away from now). Oh, and yes, we do mean everyone, for the Eds are invited to Plank's bash too, an occasion so rare it takes even Eddy a moment or two to digest! Come the evening, duly primped and primed and dressed in their best (for Eddy this also possibly means reeking of his brother's old after shave) the Eds turn up at Jonny's door to find that they seem to have arrived early, but they are actually his only guests! So begins a very long evening for the Eds as they go from hopeful, to bemused, to downright bewildered. As if that wasn't enough, on his own home turf, little Jonny is even more out of his tree than usual and practically as manipulative as Plank to boot! The Groovy Arbor Day Party consists of strange games and stranger rituals. Edd's trying to be sympathetic, Eddy's ready to lose it and poor old Ed just wants his belly button popped. There are leaves! There are acorns! There are wishes to be made! Ohhh, it's a never-ending party all right, there's no food, there's no music, and worst of all... there's no escape! Ed and Jonny then continue the party with the rest of the people in the party while also chanting "Neverending Party!" to no end. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': for their project "Where are you, you little dickens? Eddy? Oh! Oh! Okay, I smell cabbage, and...um, bowling shoes? Canned luncheon meat? No, wait! That is me. lifts the blindfold from Ed's nose so he can smell Ed: "Peek-a-boo! I smell you!" around "I smelt it, who dealt it?" ---- *'Ed': and eager "I wish this will never end and we will party forever!" ---- *'Ed': rubbing himself with his old gym bag "Do we reek of sweat or what, Double D?" Edd:'' distressed'' "My brain hasn't correlated that yet, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': the way to the party "So, here's the drill, head for the cheese dip first. My brother told me that's where all the chicks hang out!" Ed: "Baby chickens are so cute!" ---- *'Jonny': a mammoth jar "New game! Plank says, 'guess how many peas are in the jar.'" Ed: at huge jar of peas and beans "Three?" Edd: avidly "976?" Ed: jar smash on floor "Two?" ---- *'Eddy': "For Pete's sake, Jonny, these games stink, man! If you're gonna have a party, you gotta spice things up! Geez Louise! When's everybody supposed to get here anyway?" Jonny: "Didn't I tell ya, Eddy? Everyone said they were too busy. Kevin's making cupcakes, Rolf can't find socks that match, Nazz's peddling papers, Jimmy's washing his hair, and Sarah said, 'beat it, baldy.'" ---- *'Ed & Jonny': at the end of the episode "Never ending party, never ending party, never ending party, never ending party…" Eddy:'' the tree grows they will be able to leave the party'' "GROW YOU STUPID TREE, GROW!" Trivia *This is the fourth time we see the inside of Jonny's House. The first time was in the episode "Rent-a-Ed," the second time was in "Once Upon an Ed" and the third time was in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *There is a poster by the gym for "Mr. Cathro's Science Class." Ken Cathro is Ed, Edd n Eddy's post production supervisor and editor. *The music Plank was playing at the end of the episode, "Ode to Margot" & "Watson's Waltz," Margot is producer Dan Sioui's bulldog – she appeared in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When the kids all move away in the scene where Plank was telling jokes, Plank did not move. In the next scene, however, Plank disappeared from that spot. This adds to the mystery of Plank. *The title is based on the phrase "'tween a rock and a hard place," which represents challenges, struggling and difficulty. Rock and a Hard Place was also an album from the band Aerosmith. *In the gym there is a sign that reads, "1972 Jr. Champions," 1972 was the year Erin Fitzgerald (the granddaughter of Ella Fitzgerald) was born! *Edd claimed that Arbor Day was in April, six months from the present time, confirming that the episode takes place in October. *Kevin was not fully seen in this episode. Only his legs were visible underneath the bathroom stall. He did speak in this episode. *This is the final episode to air in 2006. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *There were no scams in this episode. *This is the first time Plank is shown playing an instrument (in this case, pan pipes). Plank is shown playing an instrument again in "Smile for the Ed." *The music that Eddy plays at the party is the same music heard in "An Ed is Born." Gallery Laughing_Ed.jpg|Ed enjoys Plank's joke. View1.png|View 1 of Jonny's kitchen View2.png|View 2, Where is Plank? Jonny kitchen betterq.jpg|View 3 of Jonny's kitchen The Eds at Jonny's place.jpg|The Eds at Jonny's place Eddys-entrance-jpg.jpg|Eddy making his big entrance to the party Edd's-science-project-jpg.jpg|Edd's science graph Jar of seeds.jpg|Jonny with a jar of seeds fishing.PNG|Ed fishing Jonny livingroom2.jpg|Eddy about to leave SiencePotato.jpg|Science Potato Hello!.jpg|Hello! See Also Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party Category:Episodes Category:Season 5